The present invention is generally related to collection devices and methods and, in particular, to a system and method for collecting leaves.
As is known in the art, leaves and other yard debris are traditionally collected and placed in bags for appropriate disposal.
This becomes something of a difficult and time-consuming operation especially for one person.
Various bag holders and supports have been used in the art. However, such have proven to be costly to manufacture and difficult to use in practice.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to show a collection/storage device for leaves which may be easily used by one person.
It is also an object of the invention to demonstrate a collection and storage device which may be economically manufactured for widespread commercial appeal.
It is a further object of the invention set forth a novel bag subcombination which may be effectively used in combination with the leaf collection system described and for other uses as well.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated by those of skill in the art from the description and drawings which follow.